1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grill device, more particularly to a grill device with a safety unit for ensuring electrical disconnection when two grill units are separated from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to facilitate cleaning and washing thereof, a conventional grill device is constructed into two separate grill units which are superposed on each other in use. However, the cooking members of the grill units can be undesirably activated when the grill units are separated from each other, thereby exposing a nearby person or user to danger.
The object of this invention is to provide a grill device with a safety unit which can eliminate the occurrence of the aforesaid disadvantages of the conventional grill device.
Accordingly, a grill device of the present invention includes a horizontal upper grill unit with a left side, a horizontal lower grill unit, and a safety unit. The upper grill unit is superposed on the lower grill unit so as to dispose the upper grill unit at a closed position relative to the lower grill unit, and has a left side and a bottom that is provided with an upper cooking member. The upper grill unit includes an insulated terminal-mounting seat which is fixed on the left side and which has a left side face, a ground terminal hole extending inwardly relative to the terminal-mounting seat from the left side face, first and second terminals which are fixed on and which extend outwardly and in parallel from the left side face of the terminal-mounting seat and which are electrically coupled with the upper cooking member. The safety unit includes a spring-biased blocking plate which is mounted on the left side face of the terminal-mounting seat and which spans the ground terminal hole in the terminal-mounting seat to deny access into the ground terminal hole when the upper grill unit is moved away from the lower grill unit, and a push plate with a through hole which is fixed on the left side of the lower grill unit and which pushes the blocking plate away from the ground terminal hole when the upper grill unit is disposed at the closed position, thereby establishing spatial communication between the through hole in the push plate and the ground terminal hole in the terminal-mounting seat.